Knife Called Lust
by Silvite's Cry
Summary: Uzuki smirked. "I'll ask you this once. You want to try to buy yourself some time?" Spoilers, non-con.


_**Cowritten by myself (Uzuki/Kariya) and emotionalspazz (Neku). Fic can also be found at her writing journal, http://helwiyat-allehi(dot)livejournal(dot)com.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: TWEWY/Subarashiki Kono Sekai and all affiliated characters do not belong to me, but to Square Enix. **_

* * *

_P.S. This Game only has one Player. Best of luck._

The typed text message reverberated in Neku's mind as he desperately scoured his mind for a plan, a solution, anything. How could he make a pact? How would he fight Noise?

"I could try to run for seven days. Wait, no... If one mission says to take out Noise --"

As if speaking of the creatures would make them appear, they did just so, quickly advancing as if Neku were their first meal in years.

"Oh, just perfect!"

The redhead took off, but there wasn't exactly anywhere for him to run -- no, with only one Player, Shibuya was crawling with Noise that was eagerly flocking towards the lone Player.

"Crap... I'm surrounded..."

"Yoo-hoo~"

A giggle resounded from behind Neku, one that he knew all too well. Bright pink lips were brought up in a devious smirk. "You're still here! Well, aren't you the sweetest? Sticking around for me!" A mirthful laugh escaped from her mouth. "Now, how about a little countdown until the ball drops? Unless there's something that you could think of to maybe lengthen your afterlife~" Uzuki taunted, one hand on her hip.

Defeatedly, Neku slouched, eyes downcast.

"What is there _left_ to do?" Neku muttered. "It's all over."

"It ain't over 'till the fat lady sings, kid." Kariya said, descending down to rest his arm on Uzuki's shoulder. "But you're _quite_ the source of entertainment. Uzuki, why don't you see what he's worth, huh? You might even get over that ramen craving you have, anyway." He grinned, nudging the woman's side. Uzuki looked sideways at him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. He's dead anyway... why not humiliate him one last time, hm?" She giggled again, eyeing Neku as if he were a particularly juicy bit of fruit. Or meat. Or whatever the hell Uzuki ate.

Feeling the odd gaze raking his form, Neku refused to look up or satisfy them with a fearful look. He didn't even want to know what they were thinking, yet the question slipped from his lips anyways.

"What are you talking about...?"

"You think that you're talented with your mouth, kid?" Uzuki challenged, walking over to the Player and running one gloved hand down his cheek, that malicious grin plastered on her face. Kariya rose an eyebrow, sitting down on pavement, sucking on his bean paste, at ease.

Neku made a face, flinching away from the hand, and was overwhelmed by the instinct to run. Of course, where would he go? There was nothing but Noise around them, and he had no partner to break the barrier of beasts.

Uzuki smirked. "I'll ask you this once. You want to try to buy yourself some time?"

Impulsively, Neku looked up at her, his eyes suddenly burning as he was struck by a memory of the last time that Uzuki had offered him something similar.

"Would I have to kill Shiki for that, too?"

"Oh, her? Psh, no. You should be grateful... unless you wanna be Noise food, kid." She lilted. "You want the offer or not?

If Neku rejected her, his options were being Noise food or... well, being Noise food. What choice did he have?

"... Sure."

"I'm glad you see things my way. It won't hurt, I promise~" She cooed, petting his hair. "Now then, on your knees."

Once again, Neku flinched away from her hand. Damn her stupid condescending touches.

"What? How do I know this isn't a trap?!" he snapped, glaring up at the Reaper.

"Oh, I'm not _that_ mean." Uzuki grinned, quickly unbuttoning her shorts. "By the way, I want a more than satisfactory job from you. If you want to live, I hope that you'd be more than willing to do this for me~"

Neku's blue eyes widened upon noticing where Uzuki's hands were and what they were doing. His mind was making connections, not to mention screaming at him _not_ to get on his knees.

"W-what?! N-no, I -- ew!"

"You wanna get Erased, kid?" Kariya said, crossing his arms. "You best do what she says, or... well, the Noise are waiting." He nodded sagely.

Neku silenced himself, biting his lip. Truly, he had no choice and was at the whim of both Reapers. Reluctantly, he descended onto his knees.

Uzuki let out that infernal giggle once again, stepping out of her shorts. Only her thin underwear remained on her hips, if you could even call them that-- they hardly covered anything, and it was obvious that if Uzuki made sure that anything was free of grime and hair, it was the warmth between her legs.

"Like I said, hope you're good, kid." She taunted.

What was he supposed to do -- eat her out? Neku had never done anything like this in his entire life -- well, existence -- but if this is what was supposed to save him, he was screwed.

Hesitantly, Neku moved to pull the scant covering off of Uzuki's hips.

Uzuki helped him along, quickly pulling off her underwear, exposing herself to the Player. "What're you waiting for, kid? Get started already." She huffed, looking down at him.

_Oh my God it's a REAL VAGINA._

And Neku had never seen one in the flesh. Here it was, staring him in the face, and he was supposed to put his mouth on it?

Well, he had to, and so he did. Carefully, Neku opened his mouth over the place where the folds met -- the cli... the... whatever it was called.

Uzuki sucked in a breath, shutting her eyes, fingernails along his scalp as her hand clenched at his orange hair. "M-More, kid, that's barely anything."

Neku scowled at the contact, contemplating what he was supposed to do next. Sex ed definitely wasn't helping him at the moment -- all he could remember was that they called them 'vaginal lips.'  
... Well, he _had_ kissed girls before.

_Just... pretend you're making out. With a vagina. Yup,_ Neku thought to himself as he did so.

The pink-haired Reaper let a soft moan escape her lips, hips shifting towards Neku's mouth, feeling herself get wetter and warmer around his tongue and lips.

The Player let his tongue wander about, backing away slightly when the top of Uzuki's groin pressed against his nose and cut off his air supply. Dead or not, not breathing still wasn't pleasant.

"Uhn... you bitch, gimme more..." Uzuki gasped, head tilting back, grinding her hips against Neku's face.

Despite the pang of irritation that he felt, Neku kept going, letting his tongue wander to lower regions -- his life did depend on this, after all.

"Ah--_Ah, deeper--_" She moaned, feeling too hot, too hot. "Lower, now..."

Was he going to have to stick his nose into it? Ugh, disgusting. Neku was so tempted to bite her or something, but ultimately such an action would get him nowhere.

He followed her directions, wandering downward until his tongue encountered a sudden warm, wet caving of Uzuki's folds.

Uzuki let loose a loud moan upon his tongue at her entrance, eyes half-lidded and face red.

"D-Down on the ground." She ordered, out of breath.

Alarmed, the redhead pulled away.

"W-what?!"

"Down. On. The. Ground. You're not fucking _deaf_, even with those stupid headphones." Uzuki snarled, pushing him down to the ground.

Neku felt the aforementioned headphones jolt slightly as he landed on his rear, his scowl deepening as he refused to look at her.

"_All_ the way down." She ordered, pointing at him with one claw-like finger.

Drawing back at the harsh command, Neku lowered himself onto his back, feeling rough pavement beneath him poke slightly at one part of his lower back.

Uzuki postioned her hips over his face, kneeling down until her warmth pressed against his lips over again. "Eat me." She ordered, practically sitting on his face.

Neku momentarily scrunched up his nose at the overpowering smell of Uzuki's arousal and the want to just _breathe._

His life did depend on this, of course.

"The fuck're you waiting for? Do it!" Uzuki ordered, grabbing his hair and forcing his lips upon her lower ones.

A whimper escaped from Neku against the warm, wet flesh, and possibly the last of his dignity left with it. What felt even worse was the twitch of warmth at his own groin, because Neku was not, not, _not_ enjoying this.

Uzuki let out a loud moan, grasping his hair with her vice-like grip. "Ahn... you fuckin' enjoy this, don't you, you little bitch?" She snarled, desperate for more.

"No," was all Neku could mumble against the slick flesh pressed against his face, but then he slid his tongue into the entrance that he had discovered before, wanting this to be over quickly.

Uzuki rose an eyebrow, looking back towards Kariya, her eyes half-lidded. "Make it interesting, Koki~" She sing-songed.

Kariya sighed, ignoring his arousal and stepping up, walking towards the pair. "You sure about that?"

Uzuki only nodded desperately.

Whatever it was that was going to be 'interesting,' Neku didn't want. He shoved his tongue more deeply into the hole, wanting to get her to come already, or at least get bored.

Kariya pulled down the boy's shorts, smiling to himself. "Figure that he deserves some sort of repayment, don't you agree?"

"Do whatever, just make it interesting." Uzuki gasped, feeling warmth pool in her stomach.

_Oh, no no no NO._

Upon realizing that he was exposed, Neku's legs began to thrash about, hoping to possibly kicking the orange-haired Reaper. When he realized that it was a futile effort, the redhead pressed both of his legs together in a desperate effort to discourage him, or to hide his erection at the very least.

Besides, his tongue was shoved inside of Uzuki. Neku had no other means of protest.

"Ahahah. Might as well make the best of the situation, kid." Kariya said, mouth almost uncomfortably close to the boy's member.

"D-Don't keep that up for too long, it's almost-- _ahn..._" She gasped, urgently pressing herself against Neku.

Neku let out a disapproving grunt at Uzuki's reactions, lips contorting against the slick flesh on his face. Again, in vain, Neku attempted to wriggle away from Kariya.

It did not help that the Noise seemed to be watching them all in rapture.

Kariya quickly then slipped his lips around Neku's member, sucking gently at the tip.

A long, low whimper left Neku and vibrated against Uzuki's flesh. The redhead squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the pale flesh staring him in the face, not wanting to be a wimp and let tears leak from his eyes. He concentrated on the music -- no, just the sound, that came from his headphones. He couldn't enjoy it anymore, it was simply a barrier that blocked Uzuki's cries and his own whimpers from reaching his senses.

Uzuki's breath was short, and already she was close. "Hu-hurry it up, Koki," She breathed, feeling far too hot. Kariya gave the affirmative, his warm mouth taking in more and more of Neku's member, licking and sucking as he saw fit.

Struggling for breath, Neku's low sounds continually landed against Uzuki's folds, and he began to squirm as best he could with the woman sitting on him. Twin knots of anger -- one in his chest, the other in his throat -- tightened considerably at being violated, especially when there was absolutely no way of escaping it at this point.

Uzuki let out a long, low moan, suddenly releasing all over Neku's mouth and cheeks. At that sound, Kariya brought his mouth off, wiping his face clean with the back of his hand and getting up to help Uzuki off.

Repulsed by the fluids that had spilled all over his face, Neku withdrew his tongue and screwed his lips shut. Uzuki's thick aftertaste still lingered on his tongue, and he wasn't sure if any amount of mouthwash would rid him of it.

"Oh, seems the little boy doesn't like it~" Uzuki taunted, pulling her shorts and underwear back on. Kariya threw what almost seemed like a sympathetic glance in Neku's direction.

Neku tore his gaze away, sitting up and violently wiping Uzuki's fluids off of his face as if they would stain his skin. Quickly, he reached for his undergarments, at least to maintain some shred of dignity.

Kariya sighed. "... You'd better hope for a miracle, kid." He said, shrugging.

The knot in Neku's throat was too tightly wound, and so the redhead didn't even acknowledge the Reaper as he redressed himself.

"Man, you ain't gonna destroy him or any 'a that shit!"

A voice came, almost barrelling through the Noise, along with the sound of wheels on pavement.

"... Oh no." Uzuki groaned.


End file.
